


First Date

by ExtremeExhaustion



Series: The Vampire and his Mermaid [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Monsters, Siblings, rated T for like 2 swear words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtremeExhaustion/pseuds/ExtremeExhaustion
Summary: My boy Virgil takes Eva out on a date. It goes well. Naturally, his older sister has to bug him about it.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Vampire/Mermaid - Relationship
Series: The Vampire and his Mermaid [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510619





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have any brothers, so I have no clue if the dynamic I wrote is completely accurate. I based it off of my relationships with my sisters only slightly more aggressive.

Driving was something that Virgil wasn’t entirely sure he’d ever do. Why bother driving a car when teleportation or flying was an option? Mr. Vanhorn insisted though to hide his vampiric identity, and that not everyone he’d travel with would have those same abilities. Now, Virgil was extremely grateful that his father pushed him to learn. Eva was struggling to learn how to drive as her parents were barely used to having legs, so she was depending on whoever was willing to teach her. After stumbling through a date proposal, which ended with Virgil just mumbling a weak ‘please?’, Eva had asked if he was fine driving to her house to get her. The teen boy shouted ‘of course’ before running off to Ileana’s car with Cordelia in tow. His older sister just laughed at the flushed look on his face before agreeing to let Virgil use her car and reminding him to get an address from Eva.  


It was cool out. Colored leaves falling from the trees and the soft breeze calmed some of the teen’s nerves. Virgil fidgeted with his leather jacket. He dressed like a punk, much to Mr. Vanhorn’s displeasure, and was now worried that he might be underdressed for the date. His outfit was simple: a leather jacket pulled over a white t-shirt with black jeans and dark sneakers. Virgil just hoped that his date wouldn’t mind. A bouncing blur of color caught his eye.  


Virgil glanced to his side as Eva opened the door and slid into the seat of the car. She was a beautiful sight as usual. A soft, white sweater complimented a pair of light blue jeans that hugged her legs. A long, red scarf was wrapped around her neck that drew Virgil’s attention. He couldn’t help a soft sigh as he reached out to caress dark skin. Eva’s soft giggle made Virgil’s eyes snap back to her face. Yellow eyeshadow brought out gray eyes and plump lips painted light orange curled into a smile. “You’re gorgeous.” Eva tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, “Aw, thank you. You look great too. Are you pretending to be a bad boy?” Virgil flushed as Eva winked playfully at him. The teen spluttered before turning forward and clutching the wheel, “Let’s just go to the park!”  


Silence hung in the air during the drive. Eva’s soft voice occasionally broke it by humming a soft tune while she watched the trees fly by. Virgil trembled with nerves, clutching the steering wheel harder, as his mind raced trying to think of something to say. Eva paused in her humming when Virgil cleared his throat, “Sorry about what happened with Ileana.” The mermaid giggled at the memory of the vampire’s older sister staring blankly at her hand before firmly saying that hell would freeze over before their hands would ever touch. Gray eyes glowed in amusement, “It’s ok. I didn’t realize that Ileana had a fear of fish though.” Virgil shrugged meekly, “She likes you as a person still.”  


Eva put a hand on her date’s shoulder, “I’m not worried about her not liking me. I understand that my scales can bother people sometimes. Does it bug you at all?” Virgil leaned his head to brush his cheek against Eva’s hand, “Actually…I really like how your scales feel.” The teen had to force himself to sit back up and pay more attention to the road when he just wanted to nuzzle his face against Eva’s hand more. The mermaid hummed before moving her hand to gently scratch at the back of Virgil’s neck. He could’ve melted into the soft touch but focused on parking instead.  


Leaves crunched underfoot as the pair walked to an open spot in the park. Eva continued to hum a beautiful tune, laying down a blue wool blanket, while Virgil set down a basket full of food. “Everyone in my family insisted on helping me make this.” “Your family is so sweet. Even your father is a big softie.” Virgil busied himself with taking out some plates and cups. “He mostly softens up when it comes to Mother, but occasionally it happens with me and my sisters as well.” A soft ‘mmm’ floated into the air, “It looks like you two are similar in that way.” Virgil’s head lurched up to look at Eva, “What do you mean by that?” Eva adopted a thoughtful smile, “You’re not this sweet with anyone except your family and me. I’ve watched how you interact with some of our classmates. Your father does the same thing.” The teen held a bottle of water in a tight grip as he glanced away, “I never noticed…”  


Eva lifted Virgil’s face with a hand on his chin until their eyes locked, “Don’t feel bad about it. I think it’s adorable.” Dark, brown eyes blinked quickly before breaking away while pale skin flushed. Virgil cleared his throat, “Come on, let’s eat.” Eva chuckled as she leaned back, “I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to embarrass you or anything.” A small, shy smile curled on Virgil’s lips, “I know…here, catch.” The mermaid easily caught the tossed water bottle. She set it down at her side to grab a plate with fruits, salad, and a cupcake covered in bright purple frosting. Eva looked up when Virgil coughed, “I, uh, asked Mother to help me make something without meat or fish in it since I wasn’t sure if it was offensive to mermaids.”  


A warm feeling sprawled through Virgil’s chest when Eva smiled brightly, “That’s so sweet! It’s true that some mermaids won’t eat fish because they feel too closely related. My family personally don’t mind eating meat or fish though. As my mom says,” Sharp, shark-like teeth that seemed almost out-of-place glinted in the sunlight, “We wouldn’t have sharp teeth if we weren’t meant to tear something apart.” Virgil paused in chewing the chunk of peach he had bitten off.  
The teen swallowed his mouthful, “I forgot you had sharp teeth.” Eva frowned a little at his expression, “Does that bother you all?” One of her hands darted up to cover her mouth, but Virgil impulsively grabbed it. “No, no, no, I don’t mind at all!” Eva couldn’t help but grin both at the compliment and when her date realized that he had gotten juice from the peach all over her hand and quickly grabbed a napkin to wipe it off. She watched through half-lidded eyes as he wiped her hand clean before, after a moment of hesitation, also placing a soft kiss on her palm. Eva moved to cradle his hand in hers. “You really are sweet.” She let go of his hand to start eating her lunch.  


The pair ate quietly for a while, exchanging shy looks every now and then, and gazed around at the beautiful scenery. Virgil packed up the little remaining food and the garbage into the basket. They sat on the blanket watching the setting sun make the color of the leaves glow. Virgil glanced down to the side to where Eva sat. He could feel her start to shiver. It was getting colder out where they were. Virgil knew he’d be just fine. One of the perks of being a vampire was a lack of sensitivity to the cold and snow. However, Eva is a tropical mermaid who’s used to intense heat and serious storms. This low temperature probably felt awful. After debating for a bit, he curled an arm around her waist and slowly pulled her into his side. The teen’s body relaxed when Eva cuddled into him with a sweet smile.  


Virgil pressed his cheek against Eva head. He closed his eyes and focused on how soft the black, curly hair felt against his cheek, “…do you want to go now? I don’t mind cutting this a bit short.” “Are you sure?” Eva shifted her head to try and look at him, “I’ll live being a little cold.” Virgil engulfed her hand and stroked his thumb across her scales, “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable. That and your scales are starting to feel dry. Isn’t it dangerous for you to stay out of water too long?” She pulled her hand out of his with a small sigh, “Yeah, it is. It’s just itchy right now. Still…I wanted to hang with you a bit longer.” His grip tightened and Virgil dared to place a soft kiss on his date’s head.  


The air around Eva felt slightly less cold at the sweet kiss. She twisted to press her cheek into the side of his neck. Virgil held in a wince as dried out scales scratched his flesh, “I want to hang out more too, but it won’t be nearly as nice if you’re not feeling great.” The vampire let go of his date and stood up with an inhumanly smooth motion. He grabbed Eva’s hand to pull her up as well. Her scales dug into his hand and this time he couldn’t contain a wince, “Yeah, we need to get you to some water. Your scales are sharp when dry.” The mermaid pressed a kiss to the back of his hand as a silent apology, “I suppose that’d be wise.” Their hands stayed twined together for a moment before letting go with a soft squeeze. Virgil cleaned up the picnic stuff, stubbornly insisting that Eva not do anything, and they made the walk back to the car in silence.  


There was no way that Virgil could deny the small pain of sadness when he pulled up to Eva’s house. Despite suggesting that they end the day, he didn’t want to be separated from his date. They were both working, had opposing schedules, and had extracurriculars that kept them with little time to hang out at all. Virgil turned off the car and got out with Eva. Her hand gently grasped his as the vampire walked his date up to the door. He gazed longingly at Eva unlocking the door before turning around to look back at him. Eva pulled Virgil into a soft hug which they stayed in for bit. The mermaid pulled away, “I’ll see you at school, Virgil, bye.” Eva kissed his cheek before quickly retreating into her house. Virgil’s face went bright red. He stood there dumbly holding his cheek. His mouth twitched into a dorky smile while he walked back to his sister’s car.  


Ileana and Cordelia were the only ones at the house when Virgil got back. “Where’s Mother and Father?” Ileana looked up at him, “Mother had a business meeting that Father insisted on coming to.” His younger sister turned to look back, “That’s why Lea is helping me with my homework instead of Mom.” Virgil smiled at his baby sister and ruffled her hair to make her giggle before tossing some keys to his older sister. Ileana caught her car keys with ease while Cordelia went back to work. “You didn’t trash my car, right?” The teen set his jacket down on the back of a chair before sitting down to take off his shoes, “No, I crashed it into a tree.” Ileana rolled her eyes at her brother’s sarcasm, “Watch it, I’ll beat your face in.” “Watch it, I’ll beat your face in.” Ileana threw one of Cordelia’s crayons at Virgil’s face for mocking her voice and ignored both her sister’s squeak of protest as well as her brother sticking his tongue out at her.  


A devious smirk appeared on Ileana’s face, “So, how’d your date go, Virgie?” Virgil stared at his older sister, “…wouldn’t you love to know?” His sister proceeded to chuck a shoe at his head, “I would, smart-ass, so tell me.” Virgil caught the shoe and threw it right back, “I don’t have to tell you anything.” Cordelia pouted when the shoe hit her pencil and messed up her writing. Ileana ran a hand threw Cordelia’s hair to soothe her while putting the shoe down on the floor, “You use my car, you tell me what happens. Those are the rules, dearest brother of mine.” Virgil blew a raspberry at his older sister, “It went fine, alright.” Ileana hummed as she put her chin onto her hand, “I take it that Eva wore orange lipstick tonight?” The teen arched his eyebrow at that, “How’d you know?” Ileana leaned over the table to press a nail into his cheek, “You have an orange mark on your face~.” Virgil’s face went red, he smacked her hand off his face, and shoved her back at the sing-song tone in Ileana’s voice, “Shut up!” The day ended with both of Virgil’s sisters mercilessly teasing him about his date.  


Still…Virgil was delighted by how well his date went and hoped to take Eva out again soon.


End file.
